1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle that includes a hydraulic unit for use in an ABS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles including a body frame that can lean and two front wheels are known in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio and the like. Such vehicles include a link mechanism at a front portion thereof. In these vehicles, the traveling direction of the vehicle is changed by causing a vehicle body to lean.
In these vehicles, a brake lever and a master cylinder are disposed at a left portion and a right portion of a handlebar. Pipes connected to the master cylinder at their ends pass from upper portions of side rods of the link mechanism through interiors of the side rods to be connected to calipers of a left front wheel and a right front wheel at the other ends.
In the vehicle described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio that includes the body frame that leans and the two front wheels, a front portion of the vehicle becomes large. This is attributed to the fact that the vehicle includes two steerable front wheels, that is, the right front wheel and the left front wheel and the link mechanism that supports the right front wheel and the left front wheel so as to be displaced relative to the body frame in an up-and-down direction of the body frame. With the body frame leaning with respect to a perpendicular direction, the members of the link mechanism move a large distance, and the right front wheel and the left front wheel are displaced a large distance relative to the body frame. This increases the size of an external vehicle component provided at the front portion of the vehicle so as to avoid interference with the link mechanism that moves a large distance and the right front wheel and the left front wheel that are displaced a large distance. As a result of this configuration, in the vehicle described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio that includes the body frame that leans and the two front wheels, the front portion of the vehicle becomes large.
It is desired that an ABS (Anti-lock Brake System) is mounted on the vehicle described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio that includes the body frame that leans and the two front wheels. In general, a hydraulic unit included in the ABS is heavier in weight and larger in volume among vehicle components on the vehicle, and therefore, the following problems are expected to occur.
In mounting the hydraulic unit on the vehicle, the rigidity of the support for the hydraulic unit needs to be ensured since the hydraulic unit is heavy. However, ensuring the rigidity of the support tends to enlarge or complex the supporting construction of the hydraulic unit.
Additionally, since the volume of the hydraulic unit is large, enlargement of the vehicle needs to be prevented by devising the positional relationship between the hydraulic unit and other vehicle components.
To make this happen, when attempting to mount an ABS on a vehicle like the one described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio that includes a body frame that leans and two front wheels, there are concerns that the vehicle is enlarged.